1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakproof or leak-resistant fastener with a slider, such as is used as the zipper in a reclosable container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the slider-operated zippers are well-known for reclosable bags. While this art is well-developed and has proven satisfactory for its intended purposes, further improvements are desired with respect to maintaining the leakproof integrity of such reclosable bags. As recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,481 entitled “Bag Comprising Matching Closing Sections Actuated by a Slider”, and its numerous progeny applications, certain deficiencies in the sealing can occur when the zipper profiles or strips remain in a separated configuration ahead of the slider. This can be problematic for reclosable bags which contain liquids, gels, fine particulates or frozen foods.